


Notice Me, Viktor-senpai!

by MizushimaHikari



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Cute, Ice Skating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Tropes, inspired by video games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizushimaHikari/pseuds/MizushimaHikari
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is the new barista at his high school’s café. Little does he know that the café is about to become the center of his life and love…Thirty-two ways in which Senpai notices. My YOI take on the game Notice Me Senpai.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter exists independently of the others!

Katsuki Yuuri, second-year student at Hasetsu Academy, stepped into his new workplace, Hasetsu Iced Caffe. His heart pounded in anticipation. 

After spending far too long commuting to his skating rink, where he trained and worked towards his goal of being a world-renowned ice skater, and to his part-time job as a barista, which he had in order to support his dreams, Yuuri had had enough. The hours spent commuting were slowly suffocating his hopes. 

In a stroke of remarkably good luck, Yuuri earned a scholarship to attend the prestigious Hasetsu Academy, which was within walking distance of his skating rink. He could live at the dorms, complete his studies, and still pursue skating. Even better, the school had an opening for a barista in its coffee shop; Yuuri, with his coffee-brewing expertise, easily obtained the position. 

The instant he glimpsed Hasetsu Iced Caffe, he fell in love. The interior was warm and friendly. Small circular tables, tables intended for lovers, dotted the spacious interior. On the edges were luxurious velvety armchairs. A fluffy ragdoll cat was curled up on the counter. 

Yuuri rolled up his sleeves, eager to make today’s pastries. 

He couldn’t wait to work here.


	2. Nerd Senpai 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets a shy, bookish senpai while working as a barista.

Yuuri’s first customer at Hasetsu Iced Caffe was Viktor Nikiforov-senpai, a gorgeous third-year student he only ever saw in the library. 

The upperclassman had scuttled in so stealthily that Yuuri hadn’t even noticed until a smooth, mellow voice behind him called out, “Yuuri!” 

Startled, Yuuri swiveled around, seeing a tall, silvery-haired student he didn’t recognize. “Hello! What would you like?” 

“Earl Grey tea, please.” 

“Of course, Senpai! It will be ready in few minutes.” 

“Senpai?” the stranger repeated. “Don’t you recognize me?” he asked as he retrieved an eyeglass case from his bag. He smiled almost sadly as he donned his gold-rimmed glasses. 

“Oh!” Yuuri cried out, snapping his fingers. “You’re Viktor-senpai!” 

“Correct,” he said absentmindedly, pulling a large tome of poetry out of his backpack. 

“What brings you here? I’ve heard you’re very busy with your studies.” 

Viktor nudged his glasses up his nose and replied, “I thought I would come by and meet the café’s new barista. I’m very happy to meet you, Yuuri.” A slight blush tinted his cheeks. 

“Oh, um, I’m h-happy to meet you too! I have to go make your tea!” Yuuri stuttered before distancing himself from this handsome customer. 

Viktor-senpai was there every day after that, a vital gear in a comfortable work routine of Yuuri’s. Viktor was always in Hasetsu Iced Caffe five minutes after the place opened, and he always ordered Earl Grey tea from Yuuri. In that space between when he placed his order and when Yuuri brought him his tea, Viktor put on his glasses and carefully arranged whatever novel he was reading on the table, making sure to flip to the correct page. 

After he received his tea, Viktor asked Yuuri a few questions about himself. It had started off with generic questions about why Yuuri had transferred to Hasetsu but soon delved into his figure skating training. This went on until another customer ordered coffee or a pastry. Then, once Yuuri attended to someone else, Viktor immersed himself in the pages of his book. 

If he were honest with himself, Yuuri’s favorite part of the day was his brief conversation with Viktor-senpai. At first, talking to him was challenging since Yuuri wasn’t sure he could go into depth about his figure skating. But since after a few times, it seemed like Viktor-senpai could distinguish jumps and spins and had a rough understanding of the IJS scoring system, Yuuri felt better about telling him more. 

Viktor-senpai actually fell out of his seat when Yuuri told him he was skating to Romeo and Juliet. “Wow! Amazing!” he exclaimed as he picked himself up off the floor. “Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite plays! I’d love to hear about your choreography!” 

“Really?” No one else had shown more than a passing interest in his skating. 

“Absolutely! Romeo and Juliet is nuanced. I want to know how you’re interpreting it.” 

“Oh, okay. I’m playing the role of Juliet, you see…” Without meaning to, Yuuri launched into an extremely detailed description of his free skate, complete with a demonstration of an Ina Bauer and his stabbing movements at the end. 

“Hey! Katsuki! I’m still waiting on my coffee!” yelled an underclassman. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to get back to work, Viktor-senpai,” Yuuri murmured. He was certain his face was developing a rosy hue – he hoped he hadn’t bored his favorite customer to death. 

“Of course,” Viktor said, his voice faintly radiating layers of emotion. 

Yuuri attended to the long queue of customers that had arrived. It took an hour before the line diminished to a trickle. By then, Viktor-senpai had already left. 

Yuuri closed the coffee shop and wiped down the tables. At the last table, the table where Viktor had been sitting, there was a sheet of paper – no, a page – with the pilgrim sonnet from Romeo and Juliet printed on it. In neat handwriting on top of the printed words was the brief note: 

This is such a nice place to sip tea and read books. I can’t wait to share my love of literature with you! 

Viktor-senpai 

Heart swelling with feeling, Yuuri tucked the page into his pocket, taking care not to rip or crumple the paper. 

A week later, Yuuri was again serving his favorite patron a cup of Earl Grey tea, enjoying the quick exchange of words, the fleeting feeling of intimacy, and returning to his work. Viktor-senpai suddenly seemed more nervous, more guarded whenever he was around him. 

On Friday, a beautiful handwritten letter mysteriously turned up at the cash register up front. Addressed to Yuuri, the letter requested his presence at the front of the ice rink. Yuuri dropped the letter once he realized what it was. 

He closed Hasetsu Iced Caffe a little earlier that day, so he could make it to ice rink on time. There, standing against the mural out front, was Viktor-senpai. 

“Yuuri, I’ve been waiting for you,” Viktor-senpai whispered, a slight blush creeping up his face. 

“You wanted to see me, senpai?” Yuuri asked softly. He hoped Viktor-senpai wouldn’t hear his heart thumping against the walls of his chest. 

“I need to tell you something.” Viktor took a deep breath and began to speak his heart. “I used to spend my days alone in the library, but ever since I’ve met you, that changed. I thought living in the worlds of fiction was enough. Then, you showed up and bared your soul for me to see. And I realized… You’re more interesting than any novel!” 

Yuuri gasped. “Viktor-senpai!” he exclaimed, for the first time allowing himself to savor the soft curves and jagged edges of his name. 

“I like you, Katsuki Yuuri! Let me write my own story with you!” 

Yuuri breathed in and out heavily, just like he did after a long day of practice. He couldn’t believe it. 

Finally, he said, “Viktor-senpai… I’m not very good with words. I’m better at expressing myself through my skating. Won’t you watch my free skate?” 

“Yes!” 

Silently, the two students entered the rink. Yuuri put on his skating gear and went out on the ice. Viktor stayed on the sidelines. Yuuri approached the upperclassman until they were so close that only the boards outlining the rink separated their bodies. 

“Viktor, please watch me and only me.” 

Yuuri skated towards the middle of the ice. A moment later, dramatic music filled the arena, and Yuuri channeled his inner Juliet and dashed back and forth across the ice, slowing down only when the music calmed. He performed a lovely Ina Bauer – spread eagle choreographic sequence. As the tension in the music arose, he, too, sped up, doing a complex combination spin. At the end, he mimicked stabbing himself and collapsed on the ice. 

Viktor ran towards the underclassman, slippery ice be damned. Once he reached Yuuri, though, Yuuri was already standing and sheepishly scratching his head. 

“Did you like my skating, Viktor-senpai?” 

Viktor closed the distance between him and Yuuri, kissing the underclassman’s forehead. “Yuuri, when you skate, you write epics with your movements! Your skating inspires me!” Senpai hugged him, right around the shoulders. 

Yuuri returned the affection, wrapping his arms around Viktor-senpai’s waist and hips. Yes, this was the beginning of a story they would write together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The free skate is based off Yuzuru Hanyu’s 2012 free skate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to this little idea I had! I was originally thinking about writing 32 (or possibly more) different one-shots (or multi-shots) about Yuuri and Viktor, but I think some other pairings may work better for some senpais (not to say that most of them won't be about Viktuuri). I'm also open to any reader-suggested ideas (in the form of YOI character 1/YOI character 2 with certain-senpai plotline). 
> 
> As always, if you like this story, I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Also, I have just made a tumblr! I am mizushimahikari!


End file.
